Soar
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: A fluffy MusaxRiven one-shot.


**A/N: Okay, so I found with my story "The Final Battle" that writing for Winx Club was easier than I thought it would be. So here's a fluffy little RivenxMusa one-shot for y'all. Musa's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any way.**

* * *

We were lying on my bed, me with my books open for studying that obviously wasn't getting done and him polishing his phantoblade with some sort of special tool that he had brought over with him to Alfea from Red Fountain. And it was quiet except for my pumping, pounding music that resonated through the room. The drums soothed my nerves and made all the tension melt out of my muscles. It was just good to feel that peaceful.

The purple blade Riven held gleamed in the faint light that I had to illuminate the room. A couple of lanterns were on and floating closer to the ceiling for less light. Sure, it made it harder to study, but it set up a more romantic atmosphere for me and my boyfriend despite the current distance between us. It was a little tense, but we were used to that. And I liked less lights. It was better that way.

"You know what I'm jealous of?"

His voice caught me off guard and I had to look at him. His eyes were focused on me with that certain twinge in them that let me know this was a serious discussion instead of some joking one that he usually came up with.

"What?" I asked, flipping my book closed and resting my chin in the palm of my hand so I could just watch him. He was really amazing. His eyes sparkled violet and his hair was always so perfect. Not even my pigtails always end up that perfect. But that was Riven. Perfect in his own way. And I loved that about him.

"I'm jealous of you," he said, leaning back into my massive array of pillows that encompassed my bed. After putting down his saber-like phantoblade, his arms folded behind his head and his purple tinted gaze averted from me to the ceiling.

I had to do a retake on that last sentence. Me? Of all people? "Why?"

"Because you can fly."

It was such a simple answer that it almost made me want to laugh. Flying was second nature to me. It was like singing and walking and riding a bike. It was like the rest of the world and nothing more. Nothing was really important about flying. It was just flying. So I wanted to laugh; something in his voice told me not to. Instead, I smiled warmly at him, my legs up in the air as I laid on my stomach and I lightly crossed my ankles in the air. "Why?" I asked again, watching him with a quiet glimmer of questions glowing in my eyes.

He gave me his signature cocky little grin. "You can fly and I can't. It's not hard to figure out, Musa."

"You can fly. You've got your bikes and your hovercrafts and all that stuff," I pointed out quietly, letting my gaze rake over his well-muscled body and his finely toned abs that his tight shirt just happened to show all the time. Riven really was just incredible...

A sigh escaped his lips and his gaze fell to me and I met his violet eyes with my own. "It's not the same, Musa. It's like being a bird in a cage. Sure, you can fly, but it's not nearly the same feeling, now is it?"

I looked down to my book for a long moment, trying to wrap my mind around what he was saying. It was hard for me because I was so used to being able to soar. The wings were just a natural thing. It was exactly like walking. I was born with it.

Riven, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Picture it this way," he said, tilting his head to one side as if imagining it himself. "You've been on the bikes and in the hovercrafts." Then Riven quietly leaned away from the pillows and closer to me so that our faces were hardly a foot apart. "Is it the same as flying with just your wings?"

"No," came my quiet response. It was more about freedom and about living and about the wind in my hair and the way it made my adrenaline surge. Honestly, the bikes were like riding a car compared to truly flying. Truly flying was more like magic than anything else in the world that I could imagine.

"I'm trapped like a bird in a cage and you're the beautiful dove that gets to be let go, you know that?" he murmured, voice low and gentle. His violet eyes clouded over softly, but I could still tell that he was focused entirely on me.

And I leaned in so that my lips met his.

For the longest time, we hung there, just letting emotions linger between us. I loved him and he loved me, but somewhere on his end was a bubbling brew of jealousy. But I was more focused on my thrumming heart and the blood that pounded through my veins as adrenaline surged through my system.

Riven and I curled up together in my bed, his arms around me tight and his hands tangled up into my long pigtails. When we were done kissing, I finally parted from him and, with a little smirk on my face, breathed, "I'll see what I can find for your little flying problem."

"No problem at all as long as I'm with you," he replied tenderly before his lips once more found my own.

* * *

**A/N: May do a sequel, may not. Reviews determine everything! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
